Stuck
by AnimeTardisFan
Summary: America and Canada get stuck together because of a bridge built between them, so England tells a story of when it happened to him and France. I may have hinted at Franada and USUK, though I'm guessing most of you will see it as light FrUK and CanAme


**This idea came to me when my music teacher, she at least tried to teach the class a couple foreign songs, had us sing a French Canadian song called, "Ah! Simon mon moine voulait danser!" which means, Ah! Simon will you danse with me! It was said to be the perfect song for the official opening of a bridge that allowed Canadians and Americans to come together freely.**

* * *

"Oh come on Canada, we're going to be late for the UN meeting. The hero's NEVER late!" America shouted grabbing Canada's hand.

"America, let go~" Canada protested.

"_Fine_," America wined trying to pull his hand away. "It's stuck."

"What?" Canada attempted to pull his hand away, only to find it impossible to even release his fingers.

"Canada, did someone put glue on your glove?" America asked.

Canada shook his head still trying to pry his fingers open.

* * *

Cut scene...

"Where in the world is America?" England complained, writing something on his clip board while taking a sip of tea.

"Oh, and Canada's missing too..." France commented pouring himself some wine. Suddenly the door burst open calling their attention to the front. There running side by side over to France and England was America and Canada still holding hands.

"Why are you late?" England asked America barely taking notice of Canada.

"Oh, mon cheri, where were you?" France asked slipping an arm around Canada's waist.

"U-uh..." Canada stuttered out blushing, "My hand's stuck."

"Oh, Amérique, you wouldn't mind letting go of Canada's hand, would you?" France said smiling.

"Well I'd just _love _to Francy-Pants. But, I can't seem to even move my fingers!" America shouted, gritting his teeth.

"What do you mean can't move your fingers? America is anything BIG happening near your north border, the one that keeps you and Canada separate?" England questioned.

"Let me think..." America mumbled rubbing his chin.

"They're building a bridge across one of our rivers!" Canada pipped up, quite proud of himself for being smarter than his brother.

"Just as I thought..." England said pinching the bridge of his nose. "We built that border between the two of you for a reason! And now you decide to just go and _break _right through it? The reason every country has borders is simple. Every country gets a personification right off. Once that personification reaches a certain age, there is no taking back that countries existence! Since you basically _unified _your countries, you're going to be stuck together for god knows how long! France and I learned that the hard way!"

"Wait you and France got stuck together for an _entire day_!" America said chuckling. If anything was clear to him, it was his former caretakers utter _hate _for France.

"Not an entire day..." England corrected blushing, "An entire week. It happened when it was possible for citizens to cross the English channel."

"That was one hell of a week!" France said jokingly.

* * *

Flash back to the 1500's...

"Bloody hell France! Would you let go of my hand you frog?" England complained, he looked about 9 and was wearing traditional medieval children's clothing, slashed shorts, white stockings, and the stiff high collared jacked and hat every child wore.

"We'll, Angleterre, I can't seem to!" France answered. He was 11 or so and wearing similar clothing.

"All I came here was too see the first boat cross the English channel, and now I'm stuck to you!" England yelled.

"You boys get pine sap on your hands?" a young man asked them kneeling down to their level.

France shook his head. "Non, this is my brother. Mother asked me not to lose him in the market. He likes to run off so I'll just have to hold on to his hand until we get home."

"Well aren't you a naughty little brother then?" the young man teased smiling.

"I'm not naughty and he's no-" England started only to be silenced by France's white glove over his mouth.

"He's English! But you're a Frenchman?" the man seemed confused.

"Oh, it's nothing, he has just perfected doing an English accent to fool strangers*." France replied, sneakily kicking England in the shins. "We're visiting England for a year because of Papa's work."

_'Wait,' _England thought _'France's idea was brilliant. Two brothers holding hands at a market would go under anyone's nose. But, two unrelated people who hated each other holding hands would get suspicious._

"I guess I am caught." England said in his best French accent.

"Good day to you two then!" the man replied. England sighed. It worked.

"Good job, Angleterre!" France praised.

"What are your names young men?" a rough female voice asked. The pair whipped around in perfect unison, seeing an old gypsy standing in front of her fortune-telling tent.

"W-well... I'm François and this is Arthur, madame!" France stuttered out, tripping over his words in fear that the gypsy woman under stood French.

"Oh, but I could have sworn that you called your younger brother there England just a moment ago, dear François! So why don't you tell me your real names, love. I already know of your kind."

"I'm England and he's France." England answered simply, looking at his gold buckle shoes.

"You two are such young lovelies so why don't you come in and have some tea with me?" she replied.

"Oh, I love tea! Do you have cakes too!" England cheered pulling France behing him to grab the gypsy woman's hand. She nodded and led the two into her stand, flipping the sign to closed as she went.

*My FAVORITE trick. It's worked at least three times, but all of them end in my brother telling them I'm American. You should try it some time it's really fun!

* * *

**I thank anyone who lived through this cracktastic first chapter. I guess it was a fanfic with hinted USUK and Franada, plus the North America Brothers and FrUK if you look carefully. So thanks and please review!**


End file.
